


Proper Can Be A Bit Boring

by megsta95



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsta95/pseuds/megsta95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that on the day of John and Mary's daughter's birth. That Sherlock and John were in two very different positions was an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Can Be A Bit Boring

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second Smut fic ever.

Sherlock had rushed over to the hospital as soon as he got the call from John. That it turns out was a huge mistake on his part. because he wasn't allowed in the private room until Mary had actually given birth. Sherlock had fought several nurses and a doctor on this as he said “silly little rule that makes no sense!” this is one battle he had lost. So like a child he had sulked all the way to his seat, which he has been now sitting in for the past three hours. He tried calling Molly on five attempts, texting her at least a dozen times. But since they started 'dating' as she liked to call it. He preferred not to give it a name. Why does it matter if they name their affections towards each other, to him it was dull. 

Every other human on this planet calls it the same thing. Boring! As long as she knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him, what did it matter? His attempts at calling her were null. When they started getting intimate he decided it would be fun to share things with her while she was at work. Or while he was on a case. She had told him to stop because it wasn't proper conversation at work. What did he care if it was proper or not. He thought it was rather... fun. Her last straw was when he decided to let her in on, how the thought of her in the shower brought his penis to an erect state. As he so blatantly put it. as Sherlock texted:

I thought of you in the shower today ;) -SH

Sherlock! - MH xxx

As I was lathering soap all over my soaking wet body, I thought of yours. And how it would feel against mine. With the water spraying us even more, as our genitals soaked each other in our bodily fluids. - SH

Molly has tried to teach him to sext properly. He refused to listen saying his way was the best way. He didn't get a reply. Later that night Molly told him, that she would never answer her phone while at work if it was him. Just in case he felt the need to open up his thoughts to her. Mostly the dirty ones. So naturally she didn't answer his eight texts of “I'm bored” or his calls that all explained in detail how boring it was to wait for a baby to be born. So that left him there glued to his uncomfortable seat, where he had to repeatedly ruffle his hair every so often, or rub his hands up and down his legs out of pure and utter boredom. As it was hitting four hours in the waiting room, he heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards him. He knew exactly who it was.  
“Hello Molly.”

 

Mary was going to lose her patience with her husband. You would never know he was an actual doctor, the way he paced about the room. If Mary had to feel the breeze from him one more bloody time.

“John, could you- AHHHHH!!!!” John ran straight to Mary's side holding her hand as she clutched her stomach in pain. “I'm fine just another contraction is all.” 

Mary took her hand and cradled the terrified doctors face. She smiled at him, hoping it will stop his non sense. Unfortunately no luck. As he got up and continued his pacing. Mary let out a sharp breath at her annoyance with her husband. As she felt another contraction coming on, she held the bed rail for support this time. Trying to not yell, so that John wouldn't notice. Here she was in labor, having to console her husband. Just then the doctor came in, ready to check her dilation again. Mary hoped and prayed that she could start pushing. Honestly she didn't know how much longer she would last with John acting the way he was. John stopped mid pace as he heard the doctor speak.  
“Hello Mrs. Watson! Let's see how that dilation is going shall we?”

Molly had hurried over here as soon as she got the message from Sherlock about Mary going into labor. She couldn't help, but feel nothing but joy and happiness for her and John. They both deserved the best. She couldn't wait to hold the little baby in her arms, also to see Sherlock with a baby in his, made her smile like an idiot. She couldn't wait! Sherlock didn't need to turn to face her to know who it was coming up to him. It was just like him.

“Hello Molly.” He looked up then at her and gave her a smile. “I have missed you.” Molly returned the gesture at once. 

“I missed you as well.” Molly said as she took a seat beside him, positioning her body at an angle to face him better. He did the same. “Any news?”  
“Nope.” Sherlock said making the p pop. “Apparently this hospital is run, by complete and utter imbeciles. Although I don't know why I am surprised at this. Really they could let monkeys run this place and it would run more efficiently!” Sherlock yelled the last sentence while looking at the nurse at the desk. Molly gave him a light smack on his arm.

“Sherlock, behave.” Molly soon regretted her words the moment they left her mouth.  
“Well, what if I don't want to behave.” Sherlock turned to her with a wicked smile. That did things to Molly. She let out a shaky breath as Sherlock stroked his hand lightly up and down her bare arms. She then cursed her decision for wearing only a t-shirt today. Sherlock leaned in closer to her cheek. She could feel his hot breath getting closer. Until his lips landed on her cheek. Trailing light kisses down her neck, until he found the spot that produced the most pleasure. Molly let out a peaceful sigh. Her mouth opening a bit forming a misshapen “o”. Until the phone rang at the desk and snapped Molly back to reality. Taking in her surroundings as to where they were. 

“Sherlock.... Sherlock, it isn't proper.” She pushed his head away from her neck with great strength. It was so hard to have to do that. He looked into her eyes with the most adorable puppy dog face. Sherlock Holmes was a master at it. Molly rolled her eyes, she was not about to let him do anything remotely like that while in a waiting room of a hospital. Especially a new arrivals wing!  
“Molly, proper isn't any fun.” He pouted.

“Sherlock we are waiting for a baby to be born. How could you possibly be the least bit-” Molly lowered her voice. “-turned on.”  
“Because your here, and waiting is rather dull.” Sherlock took this time to snake his fingers up and down her thighs. Making Molly quiver with want. “You want it just as much as me Molly.” Sherlock leaned in again kissing her on the lips, she kissed him back. Soon they were making out in the waiting room very passionately. Only broken apart by the nurse at the front desk, making a fake cough staring daggers at them. Molly's cheeks turned bright red as she pulled away from Sherlock. Sherlock frowned at the nurse who interrupted them.

“Well that was rude!” Molly gave him a look as to not go there. He sulked at like a baby, but thankfully letting it go. “Well I need to go to the loo, I shall be back in a minute.”  
With that Sherlock stood up and went down the hall. Molly sat there biting her lower lip. What was she thinking? That's right she wasn't thinking at all. That was one of the effects Sherlock had on her. She loved the adorable git, but wished that her brain could stay intact when he was loving towards her. It wasn't long when he came back, with the biggest smile on his face. Molly sat up straighter thinking he has heard news about the Watsons. He quickly sat back down and faced her.

“Molly I have the most wonderful news!” Molly squealed in excitement, bouncing up and down.  
“Mary had the baby didn't she?” Sherlock's face dropped a tad.  
“No”  
“She's started pushing?”  
“No, Molly I have found a solution to our problem!” Molly scrunched her face up trying to think of what their apparent problem was.  
“We don't have a problem.”  
“Of course we do! Look I will be honest, I didn't go to the loo.” Molly nodded slowly wondering where this was going. “I went to find empty rooms, and I have found one! Isn't it great!” Sherlock could barely contain his excitement, mimicking Molly's earlier actions.

“Great for what, exactly?”  
“Molly we can, get as intimate as we would like.” Sherlock whispered so as to not give away their or rather his plan. Molly's eyes widened at the 'intimate' part.  
“Sherlock, this is a hospital! Those rooms are meant for mothers in labor! Not for waiting room guests to go at each other.” Molly hissed the last part.  
“Why not! If this damn place won't let me in to see my friends, then I need to find something to occupy my time with. And since I have my beautiful... girlfriend.” Sherlock seemed a bit unwilling to say the last word. “Here with me, why not take full advantage.”  
“Because it isn't-”  
“Proper, I know.”  
“I wasn't going to say that.” Molly said sticking her tongue out and crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I was going to say it isn't decent.”  
“What matters if it isn't decent. As long as we can satisfy our needs, then it has served it's purpose.”  
“How can it serve it's purpose, when the room is for new mothers.”  
“Well it's a room with a bed. How could it not have other purposes.” Sherlock lowered his lips to her ear and purred 'purposes' into it. 

Sending chills down Molly's back. Molly's resolve was weakening. All she wanted was for Sherlock to take her right then and there. Sherlock began nibbling on her ear, in the most pleasurable way possible. Oh he knew how to get her.  
“Come on” He purred.  
Molly's eyes closed. It was wrong, what he was purposing they do. So very wrong. This wasn't some hotel where you can go and do whatever you like. It was a hospital, a new arrivals wing at that. It would be rather adventurous though. All these people could if they wanted to walk in on them. This thought should have made Molly toss the whole idea out the window. But somehow it made it all the more tempting.  
“Okay” She breathed. 

Sherlock grinned at her as he was eager to get started. He bounced off his chair and yanked his belstaff up off the back, as he stretched his hand out to her. She closed her hand over his, as she stood up. They walked over to the desk. The nurse seeming annoyed by the distracting couple in front of her. Sherlock put on his best fake niceness.  
“Hello, my girlfriend here is all too excited about the arrival of our dear friends baby. She can't seem to contain herself.” Sherlock chucked as he looked to her to submit proof. Molly tried her best to go along with him. “So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we stepped out for a bit and if anything, anything at all happens if you could give us a call?” The nurse gave an unpleasant grunt as she typed in her computer  
“What's your name and number, sir?” Sherlock spouted his number to his mobile off, as well as his name. He then thanked her as he lead Molly around the corner.

“How are we going to get in that room. She will see us sneaking in the hall.”  
“She won't Molly. Because we are going to crawl until we are out of her sight.”  
“Crawl!” Molly hushed yelled.  
“Yes, don't worry Molly I know you can handle being on your knees.” Sherlock gave her a cheeky grin and winked at her.  
Maybe Molly was wrong about him not knowing how to flirt his way into sex. After all crawling just adds to the adventure of this sexual endeavor, which turned Molly on even more. It was like they were two horny teenagers wanting a good shag, but not wanting their disapproving parents to know. On Sherlocks lead Molly got down on all fours, quickly but quietly crawled behind Sherlock. All the while appreciating his nicely shaped bum. Once they were out of view, they both stood up. Sherlock turned to her and gave her a chaste kiss. He lowered his mouth once again to her ear.  
“Ready Miss Hooper?”

 

Unfortunately for Mary she wasn't quite there yet to start pushing. The doctor said it would probably be another half an hour. She didn't know if she could take John another second, never mind half an hour. As soon as the doctor left, he had returned to his franticness. This time muttering to himself.  
“For christ's sake John! Your a bloody doctor. Just calm down.” John took a sharp turn towards Mary his face as white as a ghost. He seemed in pain. Mary sighed at the sight before her, now guilty as ever for being harsh with him. “John I'm sorry I snapped. I am just tired and in a lot of pain.”

“I know.” John walked to Mary, a lot calmer now. “That's what has me so upset. I hate to see you in this much pain. Because I am a doctor I understand how painful being in labor for hours is. Not to mention when you actually start pushing.” John put his hand to Mary's cheek soothingly.  
Just then Mary went into another contraction. Which thankfully this time, John held his ground and just let her squeeze his hand tightly. He whispered encouraging words to her, the whole time. Until she rode out her contraction. Mary relaxed a bit more, now that John seemed fine. For now. She broke out in another contraction. Which made John a tad nervous. But he stayed strong for her. Trying to calm her a bit, in whatever way he could. The doctor came bounding in with two nurses behind him. He waited until Mary went her third contraction in a row in five minutes, before stating the obvious.  
“Mrs. Watson, I believe that little Watson is trying to make her way into the world. Let's get started shall we?”

 

Sherlock and Molly barreled into the room, like two eager puppies. Sherlock closing the door carefully behind him. The room was pitch black, as the curtains were closed. So after locking the door behind him, he flicked on the light. Flooding the room in a florescent glow. Molly looked at him biting her lower lip. They were really going to do this, right here, right now. In a hospital, while their friends were likely welcoming a new life into this world. He took one look at Molly and licked his lips in anticipation. Molly gave him a seductive grin. At that Sherlock started unbuttoning his shirt in just a fashion, that made a speeding train sad. Molly decided to take his cue. By shrugging her own shirt off, then her trousers. Until she was left with her bra and knickers. She thanked the heavens she decided she should wear her matching black lace set. Which was Sherlock's favorite. She looked up at him, he was standing in only his boxer briefs, that were very telling of his excitement. 

Which made her eyes light up at the sight. He strode towards her, eyes filled with want. He cupped her cheek with his hand and fitting his tongue into her mouth, Molly accepted immediately. Both of them frantically pressing their bodies together. Sherlock wrapped his hands around her waist securely carrying her to the wall beside the head of the bed. Pressing her up against it. 

Molly wrapped her legs around him, with her arms tightly holding onto his neck for support. As he held her up against the wall. Sherlock's mouth found hers again. He started grinding his erection against her heat. Molly did the same. Gasping in between kisses. Their movements becoming very rapid in a short time. Both letting the other know of their pleasure, by moaning. Molly couldn't take it anymore, she wanted more of him. He slammed his hand on the wall, to keep grounded. She let out a breathless  
“Bed” Sherlock was all too willingly to oblige to.

Mary was about to push for the fourth time, when she heard a loud bang coming from the other room. Startling her. She looked at the doctor who was between her legs.  
“What was that?” He looked up and glanced towards the wall.  
“Probably another patient.” He said unconcerned. He went back to looking at her area, while waiting for her to push.  
“But why would they need to bang on the wall?” John gave her a puzzling look as to why now she thinks it's a good time to have a little chit chat. The doctor poked his head up again.  
“The poor woman, is probably walking around trying to soothe the pain. But a contraction came along and she braced herself on the wall.” Still unfazed by this went back to what he was doing. “Now please Mary can you push.” Mary took a deep breath as she pushed with all her might, screaming at the pain ripping through her core.

Sherlock slammed Molly on the bed. Which made her giggle as she bounced slightly. He stalked towards her dipping the side of the bed which he got on. Molly put her lips to his, taking his cheek in her hand. His hand however did not stay idle. He let it wander her body. He lightly caressed her bum, giving it a little squeeze before moving onto her heat. Teasing her through her soaked knickers, pulsing little circles with his thumb. Making Molly buck herself towards him. When he stopped and trailed his hand back up, she threw her leg over his hip. Rubbing herself up against his erection, which he took no time starting their rhythm up again. 

Sherlock Moved his mouth down to the middle of her throat, as he worked his tongue, and lips. Molly ran her fingers through his hair. Moaning at the pleasure she was receiving. Just then a scream came ripping through the walls from the other room. Which startled Molly. Making her jerk back a bit. Sherlock tore himself away from her neck to look up at her concern flooding his features. He lightly caressed her cheek.  
“It's alright. They won't know.” Molly let her cheek press to his hand more. She gave him an embarrassed smile. She felt silly for letting that interfere with their business. 

She gave him a chaste kiss, while gliding her hand towards his raging package. She rubbed her hand on his bulge, watching him close his eyes at the contact. She then sat up and went to tug off his pants. Watching his erection spring free. Knowing it was all for her. She gave him a little smirk. She pushed him to lay on his back. She slowly climbed on him and placed herself on top of his hardness. Letting the lace of her knickers grind against him. Knowing that the texture of the material along with the movement is driving him crazy. He groans out his pleasure loud and clear.  
While she was working him, he masterfully undid her bra, baring her breasts free. Her nipples already hard. He slowly and skillfully caressed her breasts. After a couple of minutes Molly snaked herself down until her face was inches away from his cock. 

She gave him the most sexy smile she could muster in her anticipation. She slowly took her hand and spread his pre-cum around his head. Knowing it is giving him a wonderful sensation. She then lets her tongue glide the top slowly snaking down his member. She could feel his hands finding purchase in her hair as she slid her tongue back up. Devouring him into her mouth, letting her tongue swirl around him. She bobbed her head up and down. Sherlock let out a string of breathy moans at her ministrations. It wasn't long before he let himself go inside of her mouth. All the while screaming out in pure satisfaction. Molly gladly swallowed his ejaculation. She poked her head up to look at Sherlock's bliss filled face.

Mary was all worn out from the pushes. She let her head fall back after another big one. John gently drew small circles on the back of her hand, for some comfort. He bent down to kiss her head. Just then a rip roaring scream of a man came through the walls. Making Mary snap back up in alarm. The doctor just chuckled.  
“Poor sod, wife must be giving him a hard time.” Mary just gave a spurt of laughter. She felt the need to push again. Letting out another breath and leaning forward, she was ready for her task.

Molly crawled up beside Sherlock, cuddling into him. Waiting for him to come back to his senses. When he did he gave her a deep kiss. Before taking his hand and slipping it under her dripping wet knickers. He slid one finger in between her folds, finding her clit. Slowly stroking it, making Molly quiver with pleasure. He smiled at Molly's bliss. He gave her another kiss, keeping his work up the entire time. Molly's head was rearing back with pleasure. He quickened his stokes on her swollen bud. Molly arching her back, gripping the railing for support. She couldn't control her moans, they were spilling out of her at each stoke. 

He slowly slid down towards her breasts. Taking in a swollen pebble, sucking wonderfully. Molly raked her fingers through his curls. He did the same to the other one. He was leaving a hot trail of wet kisses down her abdomen. Until he reached her heat. He removed his hand, making Molly whimper at the loss. He looked up and gave a cheeky grin as he ran his tongue on the fabric. Making Molly mewl, arching her back, wanting more. He chuckled sending vibrations through her heat. Making it that much more unbearable. He took the top of her knickers in his teeth slowly taking them down. Once they were at her ankles he removed them in one sweep, throwing them somewhere on the floor. 

Molly scooted over to the middle of the bed, opening her legs for Sherlock, with her feet planted firmly on the bed. Sherlock skimmed her legs with his fingers, sending electricity running through her. He finally reached his destination, he took his fingers and opened her lips. He ran his tongue up and down her clit. Making Molly throw her head back, as she moaned loudly for him. He began to quicken his pace, as he lapped her up. Molly couldn't help but squeeze her thighs a little bit together, she arched her back. Needing him closer, needing more. One hand gripped the railing, her other found his curls once again. Molly biting her lip to keep from screaming out his name. Sherlock all while working her with his mouth, slowly dove one finger inside of her pumping in time to his tongue, curling his finger, once all the way in. Molly could barley contain herself, she was so close to coming undone. He added another finger to his work. That was all she needed as her whole body jerked at her orgasm, she screamed out her pleasure. Letting Sherlock bask in his handy work.

By this time Mary has almost had it. She was in too much pain to care too much about anything. All she wanted was to get this baby out of her! She had said so about ten times. Making John scratch the back of his head and just smile at her. He ignored the jibs she gave him each time she had to hold her pushes for ten seconds. Screaming obscenities at him. She even went as far as to try to grab his junk in her hands to quote “Teach him how it feels” when he told her that it would be all over soon. Thankfully the nurse on his side took over for him for a while. He stood behind trying not to catch his wife's view point. In case she went after him again. After Mary's push this time the doctor exclaimed excitedly that the baby's head was half way out. John thanked who ever was listening so that this nightmare would be over. 

“John would you like to see?” John snapped his head towards the questioning doctor. Thinking that he might as well. It was his daughter after all. Besides he has seen so many infant's heads coming out of their mother's vagina, it would be all right. So while Mary was having a much needed break, while the nurse rubbed ice cubes over her lips. John strode towards the doctor, taking a peek. Which was a big mistake it all happened so fast. He saw all the blood and the head and the … the horror of what has happened to his poor wife. His face went pale, mouth suddenly dry. Looking towards Mary who looked concerned for him. Suddenly everyone in the room turned towards the wall as another rip curdling scream came from the other room. A little horrified squeak leaving his mouth, before falling backwards. Once they all heard the thud of his body hitting the floor. They all turned their attention on him.  
“Poor man, he's passed out.” The doctor said while one of the nurses went to make sure he was okay. He didn't wake up so the nurse, just propped him up against the end of the bed. Mary now unable to see her husband scoffed out  
“Bloody useful he is.” She felt another wave of needing to push.

Once Molly was brought down from her orgasm. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her, pressing his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes for a moment to take it all in. their breaths even with each other now. Molly still a bit breathless murmured out  
“I love you.” They both opened their eyes gazing deeply into each other. He gave her a pleased smile.  
“I love you too.” He gave her a kiss. This time it was Molly who deepened their kiss. By prodding her tongue through the barrier of lips. They both took their time. Basking in the feel of their tongues clashing and bodies close. Soon Sherlock made Molly aware that he was ready to proceed. By his erect cock twitching on her thigh. 

She smiled against his mouth, at the thought of them joining together. With him inside of her. Molly nudged her leg with his, to let him know she was ready as well. He carefully rolled her onto her back. While he placed his hand on her cheek, creating circles against her soft skin. While looking lovingly into her eyes. He slowly placed each of his legs on either side of her, so that he was straddling her. Molly couldn't help but bite her lip when she looked back at him. Both holding their gaze on each other while he slowly entered her. Stretching her for him. Once he was fully inside, he sat still for a moment, still looking down on her. He gave her a smile that she quickly returned as he started to slowly thrust out and in.

Mary was almost there! According to her doctor. To her it felt like it would never end. The pain and exhaustion. Of course her all so loving husband, who was a bloody doctor, fainted his way out of this one. Which she promised herself she will not let him forget this. She screamed her head off yet again as her face turned bright red, she gripped the railing for support. Pushing with all her might. Once the nurse got to one, Mary slowly sunk back down on her pillow. The nurse quickly placed the cold face cloth on her forehead. To Mary's delight the doctor told her the most wonderful news.  
“Just one more push Mrs. Watson, and your baby girl will be here.” Mary had a certain determination to get this over with. So she sat right up bracing herself waiting for the next wave to hit, so she could start her last push

Molly and Sherlock had quicken their pace from slow to fast. Their bodies met together and broke slightly apart at each thrust. Molly moaned with pleasure, whispering his name multiple times. As did he. Each breathless “Molly” Made her arch her whole body off the bed, throwing her head back with pleasure. Sherlock buried his head in her hair, his hot breath on her neck. He would moan and groan against her flesh. Leaving a trail of wet kisses where his lips landed. Sherlock took his free hand and found Molly's, entwining them together as he stretched them out. So that her arm was pinned under his. Molly moved faster as Sherlock matched her pace. They were coming both rapidly reaching completion. 

Mary was ready to push as she leaned herself forward, gripping the railing as tight as she could. Started pushing. The nurse started the count down at ten.

The bed rocked in time to their bodies. Molly whimpered and purred. With Sherlock growling at the sounds she made and the feel of their connected bodies coming together. He gripped the the railing for better support.

Mary was so red in the face she couldn't take it. The heat being unbearable, the pain insufferable. She screamed. This felt like it was going on for hours. But Mary only heard the nurses slow counting, “Your almost there, five.”

Both of Molly and Sherlock's loud breathless moans filled the room. The bed creaked at the fast movements their bodies made. Sherlock couldn't hold on any more, he buried his head once again in Molly's neck screaming out her name through his orgasm. As he filled her with his pleasure. Molly's mouth formed a gigantic O.

Mary pushed with as much will as she could, riding on the last second to push her baby out of her. The nurse said one, the doctor helped gently guide the infant out as Mary screamed one final time.

Molly let go as her orgasm filled her thoughts. Screaming as loud as she could as she saw stars flood her vision as her body jerked. Sherlock held her kissing her softly. 

“Mrs. Watson say hello to your beautiful baby girl.” He gave her a huge smile. While laying the baby down in her arms. Mary's eyes flooded with tears of joy. Not caring about all the disgusting bodily fluids that her baby was covered in. She bent her head down and gave a light kiss to her baby's head.  
“Your so beautiful, Mummy loves you.” She couldn't tear her eyes from the little life her and John created. Thinking that it was defiantly worth all the pain. At that moment John decided to grace them with his presence as he stood up. Still a bit groggy. Mary smiled at him.  
“John look at our baby girl.” She slowly lifted the baby up to allow John a peek. His eyes landed on his little girl, he felt a funny rush coming to his head all at once, he smiled. Then a wave of loud screams from the accompanying room, filled the silence. John looked towards the wall that parted the two rooms and fell back to the ground.

Molly and Sherlock held on to each other basking in the after glow. Molly's head cradled in the crook of Sherlock's neck, while he softly stroked her hair. Molly hummed happily as she traced little circles on his chest. Neither of them having to say a word. It wasn't long before their peace was broken from the loud ringing of Sherlock's mobile. He quickly sprung up and went towards his trousers and pulled it out. Molly sat up, using the blanket to cover herself as he answered. After very short 'yes's' and 'thank-yous' he hung up.  
“What is it?” Molly asked as he didn't say anything, just stared at her.  
“It seems that Mary has had the baby.” Molly's eyes went wide as saucers as her mouth turned up into a bright smile. Sherlock's mouth doing the same as he bounded towards her and gave her a little peck on the lips. 

Molly then jumped out of the bed and ran towards her discarded clothing. It took them no less then five minutes to look presentable. Molly having a once over in the room's little loo. Straightening her hair as straight as she could without a brush. She rolled her eyes at how Sherlock only had to ruffle his hair back to normal again.  
“Do you know what room they are in?” Molly asked quietly as they approached the door.  
“Yes. It's room six.” He slowly opened the door so he could take a peek. Once he was sure the coast was clear he pulled Molly outside the room along with him. They shut the door and sprinted towards the other side of the wall. Making it look like they didn't just come out of that room. Molly glanced at him and giggled like a naughty school girl. Which made his eyes twinkle, while he chuckled at her cuteness.

“Okay room six can't be that far from here.” Molly said eager to see the new baby. Molly strode down the hallway, but to her disappointment couldn't find six. She must have passed it. She went up and down three times.  
“Uh, Molly.”  
“Not now Sherlock, I'm trying to find the room. Which seems like it doesn't exist. Are you sure it was six?”  
“Yes, positive. Even more so that I am staring at it.” Molly turned around. Sherlock hadn't moved an inch form the wall. How could he be staring at it? Unless...  
“Oh, no.” Molly let out horrified at the thought.  
“Oh, yes.” Sherlock replied. Molly jogged over to where he was. Staring at the clearly written number six.

“They were in the room beside us?” Molly couldn't tear her gaze. All of their loud moans and screaming came rushing to her thoughts. Sherlock seemed a bit unfazed by this. But she could tell underneath he was bit disgruntled by this information.  
“It seems so. Well we can't do anything about it now can we? So just act normal Molly, it will be okay.” Sherlock bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He fixed his suit jacket and put on a huge smile. Then walked right through the door. Molly followed suit.

 

Molly entered the room she immediately forgot her worries as she saw the new parents smiling down at their baby. They looked up as they realized Sherlock and Molly had come in. John stood up and gave Sherlock a brisk hug.  
“Congratulations” Sherlock said as he gazed down at the little baby in Mary's arms. The sight made Molly melt as she smiled sweetly. “I see John fainted twice.”

Mary and Molly both laughed at the face John made at Sherlock deducing this.  
“Of course.” John muttered, but couldn't contain his laughter as he joined in.  
“Bloody useless he was.” Mary chimed in. Giving him a little wink and a smile. “Want to hold your goddaughter Sherlock?” Sherlock looked worried.  
“Maybe Molly should go first.” He looked at her with a smile. Mary nodded her head. Molly slowly walked towards the side of Mary's bed and sat down. Mary carefully placed the warm little bundle in her arms. Molly beamed down at sleeping baby. 

“She had a big day.” Molly said.  
“That she did.” Mary laughed  
“How did it go?” Molly looked up at Mary as she asked.  
“It was all right. Glad it's over now though. It wasn't so bad. The pain was terrible, but it was all worth it.” Mary said as she smiled down at the baby in Molly's arms. “Although I do feel rather sorry for the poor girl next door to us, she seemed like she was in agony. As well as her husband.” Molly looked up with wide eyes knowing full well that she was the 'poor girl'. But she thanked the gods that the wall muffled their screams of pleasure for that of pain. So it wouldn't have been suspicious. Molly then looked at Sherlock who just grinned proudly at his accomplishment. Leave it to him to be happy about this. Molly giggled at him as he gave her a wink.  
“What's so funny, you two?” Mary asked  
“Oh, nothing.” Molly said with a sweet smile and went back to admiring the new arrival.  
Maybe proper was a bit boring.


End file.
